


What if Daenerys Targaryen..?

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, season 8 fix-it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Что если: Дейенерис не поверит, что Джон её племянник, не сожжет королевскую гавань, и будет везде ходить с охраной, как и положено было?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, like in the first part, mentioned
Kudos: 11





	1. 8 x 01

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Джонерис на фоне и не всегда с хэппи эндом.   
> 2\. Ставлю "закончено" после 8 x 06, но в теории могут быть обновления.   
> 3\. Я взяла за основу 8 сезон потому что с него больше всего горит.   
> 4\. Но возможны дополнения и по другим сезонам и вообще.  
> 5\. Я развлекаюсь, просьба Дэнихейтерам идти мимо.

**1\. Прилетает на Дрогоне.**

— Северяне не доверяют чужакам, — Дейенерис и Джон лежат в постели переплетаясь своими телами друг с другом в крепком объятии.

— Мы привели самую большую армию ради битвы. Я отказалась от немедленного завоевания трона, — говорит Дэни тихо, прижимаясь к Джону и наслаждаясь теплом идущему от него, — если это не заставит их довериться мне, то что заставит?

— Время, — пожимает плечами мужчина, целуя белокурую макушку.

_Время_ , думает Дэни. Вестерос принадлежал ей, её семье, и Север, как его часть тоже. Завтра они достигнут Винтерфелла и Дэни наконец увидит дом Джона, его семью, с которой она так хотела познакомиться. Но всё же ей кажется, что стоило прислушаться к совету Джораха и полететь на Дрогоне. Она пришла не захватывать Винтерфелл это правда, но ей следует заявить о том, кто она. Оленна говорила Дэни быть драконом, может пришло время для этого?

Дэни проделает оставшийся путь в небе. Подлетая к замку Старков, она слышит, как люди под ней и Дрогоном кричат от страха, видит, как они разбегаются кто куда. Дэни подавляет зарождающееся чувство обиды. Драконов не видели уже больше столетия, так что она понимает. Понимает, что не каждый видит в них то, что видит она сама.

Дрогон опускается совсем близко от ворот Винтерфелла и Дэни идёт к Старкам, что уже собрались и ожидают прибытия гостей и возвращения Джона. Подходя ближе, она видит полное безразличие на лице молодого мужчины в коляске, замечает восторженный взгляд, которым провожала драконом самая младшая Старк, и не может не отметить страх в глазах старшей.

— Винтерфелл ваш, Ваша Милость, — приветствует её Санса холодным равнодушным тоном. Девушка перед неё воплощение собранности, но Дэни уже видела страх на её лице. Смотря на рыжеволосую Старк, она понимает, что ей не рады здесь. _Это неважно_ , думает Дэни. Короли и королевы могут править как любовью, так и страхом. Смотря на семью Старк Дэни решает, что будет править при помощи того и другого.

**2\. Не приглашает Джона оседлать Рейгаля.**

— Что с ними не так? — спрашивает Джон, когда они подходят к драконьему гнезду.

— Им не нравится Север, — отвечает Дэни прикасаясь к самому грозному из своих детей. _Мне он тоже не нравится_ , думает она. В этом месте она получила лишь отвращение и неблагодарность. Дрогон подталкивает её руку, и она чувствует прилив сил, который дарит этот жест. Она улыбается и взбирается на своего дракона пока Джон поглаживает Рейгаля по носу. Часть Дэни хочет, чтобы её возлюбленный испытал полёт, и она уже было открывает рот, чтобы сказать ему быть смелее с изумрудным драконом, но в последний момент одергивает себя.

— Мы осмотрим окрестности, — говори она вместо того, чтобы пригласить его попытаться забраться на Рейгаля. Меньший с сравнении своим братом дракон, чувствуя намерение остальных взлететь, двигается вперёд и чуть не сбивая Джона с ног, поднимается в воздух опережая Дрогона и Дейенерис.

— Удачного полёта! — желает Джона и Дэни улыбнувшись даёт Дрогону команду подниматься в воздух.

Ей хотелось бы, чтобы Джон был с ней, но это невозможно. Она помнит рассказы брата, те ужасные истории в которых несчастные без крови валирийской и таргариенской крови пытались оседлать драконов. 

Она не хочет, чтобы с Джоном случилось тоже, что и с ними.

**3\. Рейгаль не принимает Джона.**

— А что, если я ему не понравлюсь?

— Тогда я была рада познакомиться, Джон Сноу.

Джон не был Таргариеном, Дэни это знала, но видя, как её дети, в особенности Рейгаль проявляют интерес к нему, в ней появлялась надежда, что она будет не единственным драконьим всадником. Надежда рушится, когда Рейгаль рычит и прогибается в спине. Джон сползает к хвосту и окончательно падает на землю, когда дракон встаёт на лапы. Шокированный мужчина поднимается на ноги, а изумрудный дракон, рыкнув рывком поднимается в воздух.

— Это было странно, — хмыкает Дэни провожая раздраженного дракона взглядом, — ты в порядке?

— Да, да, — Джон кивает, а Дэни не может разобрать облегчение это или разочарование у него на лице, — я подожду тебя около лошадей.

Дэни благодарно кивает и они с Дрогоном взлетают. Рейгаль остается напряженным весь полёт, а от Дрогона она определённо чувствует веселье.

Дэни благодарит всех богов, что Рейгаль не скинул Джона с высоты, что произошло бы взлети они вместе.


	2. 8 x 02

**1\. Публично прощает Джейме.**

\- Когда мы были детьми мой брат говорил о тех, кто отнял у нас дом, о том, кто убил нашего отца. Он очень точно представлял, что сделает с этими людьми, когда мы вернёмся домой.

С тех пор как Джейме Ланнистер вошел в зал все только и делали, что перешёптывались. Дэни видела, как смотрит на неё Тирион, чувствовала, как напряжены все вокруг. Она уже успела понять отношение этих людей к себе и ожидает, когда какой-нибудь смельчак выскажется. Скорее всего этим кем-то будет Тирион, ведь несмотря на всё сказанное, семья была ему дорога. 

\- Но я не мой отец, - Дэни решает не давать этому кому-то шанса вмешаться в её речь сейчас. Она смотрит Джейме Ланнистеру прямо в глаза и думает, что не может его ненавидеть. Хотела бы, но не может. - Сир Джейме Ланнистер от лица дома Таргариен и как законная королева Вестероса я прощаю ваше преступление. И благодарю за ваш подвиг. Мне известно, как жесток стал мой отец к концу своего правления, и я благодарю вас за спасение людей от тирана. 

В зале стоит тишина. Дэни напряжена до предела, но смотрит лишь на человека напротив себя. В глазах Джейме Ланнистера неверие и благодарность. Это не значит, что между Ланнистерами и Таргариенами вдруг наступил мир, но это даёт Дэни шанс лелеять надежду на то, что новый мир ей помогут построить достойные люди. 

**2\. Меняет план битвы.**

\- Это абсурд, - выносит вердикт Дэни, чем заставляет окружающих недоумевать.

\- Простите? - уточняет Санса, недовольно смотря на неё.

\- Я сказала, что это абсурд, - повторяет Дейенерис, - здесь люди, которые сражались не в одной битве, и тем не менее вы хотите сказать, что это, - она указывает на то, как расположены войска на карте, - лучший план, на который вы способны?  
\- Что не так? - сконфуженно спрашивает Джон. Дэни смотрит на него с ласковым раздражением.  
\- Опуская то, что моя армия используется как приманка? - саркастически интересуется она, но не для того, чтобы услышать от кого-либо ответ, - катапульты стоит откатить назад, лучше в пределы замка. Траншеи стоит расширить и поставить больше людей отвечающих за сигнал. Мы можем организовать ловушку в конце концов, отрезать часть мертвецов огнем, а конницу вывести после того, как армия Короля Ночи атакует. Пусть ударят сбоку, и я уже не говорю о том, чтобы использовать дотракийцев как лучников. Самое главное: кому пришла идея посадить женщин и детей в крипту с мертвецами, когда Король Ночи буквально воскресает всё вокруг?

Тишина, стоящая после этой тирады, раздражает её. Что происходит в самом деле? Почему она видела всё это, но не они? Люди с опытом в десятилетия, закалённые войной. 

\- Думаю мы внесём коррективы, - задумчиво смотря на неё произносит Тирион.

\- Уж извольте, а то я подумаю, что вы все агенты Серсеи решившие нас угробить ей на милость, - Дэни резко разворачивается и уходит прочь в сопровождении части своих людей.  
Выносить этот абсурд ещё дольше она не способна.

**3\. Принимает правду о Джоне, но...**

\- Меня зовут Эйгон Таргариен. Рейгар и Лианна были моими родителями.

Эти слова барабанами стучат в её голове. _Как Джон может говорить подобное?_

\- Это правда, Дэни. 

_Правда._

\- Сэм нашел записи.

_Сэмвелл Тарли, брат Дикона, сын Рендилла Тарли. Тех самых, которых она казнила за предательство. Лучший друг Джона. Его брат по дозору.  
_  
\- Бран видел это.

_Брат по крови. Старк.  
_  
\- Они сбежали вместе.

_Предали свои семьи.  
_  
\- Верховный септон аннулировал брак Рейгара и Элии.

_Её брат сделал своих детей бастардами.  
_  
\- Верховный септон поженил Рейгара и Лианну.

_Поженил двух людей, что порушили тысячи других жизней.  
_  
 _Это просто смешно,_ думает Дэни, видит, как серьёзен взгляд Джона и смело встречает его.

\- Что значит, ты единственный наследник-мужчина моей семьи. С правами на Железный Трон, - говорит она, потому что это всё о чём она может думать. О том, что вся её жизнь, вся их с Визерисом жизнь была основана на обмане. 

\- Тебя только это волнует? - Джон поражен её словами и ожидает ответа, но Дэни молчит. Она не знает, что здесь можно сказать. Она лишь знает, что Таргариен Джон или нет, трон её. Не только потому, что она потратила свою жизнь для того, чтобы стать тем, кем она была сейчас. Трон будет её для её любимого брата, каким тот был до того, как обезумел. Трон её ради их скрывающейся на Драконьем камне матери, ради Элии и её детей, убитых и опороченных. 

Трон её.

Даже если это значит, что последним драконам придётся сразиться друг с другом.


	3. 8 x 03

**1\. Дэни защищает раненого Рейгаля после схватки с Визерионом.**

Дэни видит, как Рейгаль и Визерион вцепились друг в друга пытаясь укусить побольнее. Она видит, как Король Ночи целится копьём толи в Рейгаля, толи в Джона. Она видит раны Рейгаля и чувствует, что он готов отступать. Дрогон одним рывком сбрасывает Короля Ночи вниз и вторым цепляется Визериону в спину заставляя того отпустить Рейгаля. Черный дракон вцепляется зубами в шею своего мёртвого брата, пытаясь ранить того как можно сильнее. Визерион пускает поток пламени и заставив Дрогона отшатнуться, ловко высвобождается из хватки и исчезает в снежной буре.

Дэни оглядывается и решает спуститься ниже, узнать, что с Джоном и Рейгалем, но прибыв вниз обнаруживает лишь раненого дракона, из последних сил пускающего потоки пламени в мертвецов, что решили сделать его своей добычей.

— Дракарис! — приказывает Дэни, и Дрогон кружит вокруг брата выпуская своё пламя и не давая к нему подобраться. Они сжигают так много, как могут, пока Дэни пристально смотрит вокруг. Гибель ещё одного дракона нельзя допустить. Она не вынесет сражаться ещё и с Рейгалем.

Два потока пламени снова и снова обрушиваются на мертвецов, пока в какой-то момент они не падают замертво. Насовсем.

Дрогон приземляется около брата и Дэни аккуратно соскальзывает на землю. Ей приходится переходить через трупы, чтобы преодолеть, казалось бы, небольшое расстояние до Рейгаля, но она справляется.

— Спи, — как можно ласковее убеждает она, поглаживая вытянутую морду. Рейгаль тихо скулит и обессиленно закрывает глаза. Дрогон устало укладывается рядом с братом, но не осмеливается засыпать. Гора трупов не двигается, но и дракон и Дэни напряженно вглядываются в окрестности, вслушиваются в каждый шорох. Но вокруг тишина.

— Кхалиси! — прозвучал зов спустя время и Дэни устало, но счастливо выдохнув бросается в объятия своего медведя. Он жив. Джорах жив.

— Серый Червь? — спрашивает она, надеясь, что с её другом и лучшим командиром всё в порядке. Что Миссандее не придётся хоронить своего любимого.

— В порядке, Кхалиси, — отвечает Джорах, отпуская её и давая Дрогону обнюхать себя. Довольно фыркнув, дракон возвращается на место.

— Вы не ранены? — мужчина обеспокоенно осматривает её.

— Нет, просто испугалась, — спешит успокоить рыцаря Дейенерис, — ты видел Джона?

В ответ Дэни получает отрицательное покачивание головой. Она надеялась, что тот был в безопасности.

Джорах и Дэни возвращаются в замок. Как бы ей не хотелось остаться с драконами, она должна была это сделать. Проверить своих воинов, своих друзей, найти Джона в конце концов.

Джона в итоге находят, под очередной горой мертвецов, и Дэни в окружении друзей смотрит, как горит на погребальном костре его тело.

**2\. Чит-код Джона на бессмертие не срабатывает.**

Дрогон вгрызается в шею Визериона прокусывая её почти насквозь. Немёртвый дракон огрызается, но заметно сдав в силе предпочитает улететь, стоит лишь вырваться из хватки своего живого брата. Всадника на нём больше нет, так что дракон, предоставленный сам себе, криво летит вниз и оседает где-то близ замка. Дэни направляет Дрогона следом.

— Дракарис! — приказывает Бурерождённая и Дрогон дышит огнем на своего некогда кремового брата. Визерион уворачивается, снова поднимается в воздух и дышит в ответ ледяным пламенем. Дрогон атакует снова и снова, нанося ранения брату. Дэни не знает сколько продолжается эта битва, но понимает, как бы больше не был Дрогон, у Визериона нет потребности в усталости, если не одолеть его быстро, он одолеет их. Одолевать немёртвого дракона не приходится. Когда Арья Старк убивает Великого Иного Визерион замертво падает, проламывая одну из стен замка. Дэни с болью смотрит на своего мёртвого сына и направляет Дрогона к Рейгалю. Они находят изумрудного дракона лежащим почти на краю поля битвы. Вокруг него всё горит и Дэни понимает, что Рейгаль защищал себя сам, пока они боролись с Визерионом. Она слезает с Дрогона и подходя к раненому дракону нежно гладит того по продолговатой морде.

— Отдыхай, — говорит она и Рейгаль фыркнув скулит и закрывает глаза. Его ранения не смертельны, хотя неприятны и болезненны. В конце концов он будет в порядке.

Дэни оглядывается и замечает в отдалении фигуру, одетую в знакомые одежды. Дэни делает несколько шагов вперед и наконец срывается на бег, когда понимает, что это действительно Джон. Она с всхлипом оседает на земле рядом со сломанным телом. Тут и там торчат кости, а под самим Сноу скопилась целая лужа крови.

Дрогон, чувствуя боль своей матери, укладывается рядом, а Дэни остается лишь сидеть с телом возлюбленного до тех пор, пока их не находит сир Джорах.

**3\. Дэни не даёт Дрогону приземлиться во время битвы.**

Драконий огонь не берёт Короля Ночи и Дэни, замечая ледяное копьё, в ужасе разворачивает Дрогона, направляя подальше от опасности. Она выискивает взглядом Рейгаля и убедившись, что с ним всё хорошо ищет Джона и находит его в окружении мертвецов. Подлетая ближе, они с Дрогоном сжигают мертвецов. Приходится действовать аккуратно, чтобы не задеть Джона, но они справляются.

— Бран! — кричит он и Дэни понимающе кивает.

— Иди! — кричит она в ответ и разворачивает Дрогона в сторону замка, чтобы продолжить сжигать мертвецов. В какой-то момент она замечает гору вихтов карабкающихся друг на друга и пытающихся перелезть внутрь защитных стен.

— Дракарис! — повторяет она снова и снова пока Дрогон не сжигает всех, чем облегчает защитникам замка работу.

Совсем скоро иные падают окончательно, и защитники Винтерфелла неверяще переглядываются.

Победа.

Она всё-таки наступила.


	4. 8 x 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С праздником, дамы!

**1\. Дэни замечает флот Эурона с высоты драконьего полёта.**

Два месяца пути и они наконец дома. Корабли встают на якоря, а драконы вот-вот снова пролетят над замком. Рейгаль и Дрогон соревнуются в скорости взлетая всё выше и выше. Дэни весело смеётся, поощряя их игру, пока не замечает корабли с кракенами на парусах. Она переписывалась с Ярой и знает, что та прибудет лишь через несколько недель. Значит Эурон.

Кораблей не больше десятка, и они выплывают из-за скал острова. Пират использовал её дом как прикрытие. Дэни приглядывается и замечает отблеск металла. Десяток кораблей, а значит, как минимум десять баллист. Драконы чувствуют приближающийся бой и предостерегающе рычат. Дрогон и Рейгаль набирают скорость несясь на корабли и обрушиваются на них буйным вихрем, за первую атаку поджигая три корабля. При этом лишь чудом ни один снаряд не попадает в них самих. За вторую атаку оказываются подожжены ещё четыре корабля. Видя, как опасно близко к изумрудному дракону пролетает очередной снаряд Дэни приказывает ему улететь как можно дальше и выше. Без всадника ему слишком опасно здесь находиться, и как бы Дэни не хотела, усмотреть за всем она не способна. Рейгаль с неохотой, но слушается, и они с Дрогоном стремятся как можно быстрее уничтожить оставшиеся корабли. Для этого требуется ещё три захода, и экипаж последнего уцелевшего корабля понимая, что проигрыш неминуем в отчаянии направляет баллисту на флот Дэни. Они успевают сделать залп, прежде чем Дрогон топит корабль в огне. Рейгаль возвращается, они все вместе пролетают над своим флотом, и Дрогон опускается ниже зависая в воздухе, давая Дэни разглядеть повреждения на одном из кораблей. К счастью, никто не пострадал.

Безупречные садятся в лодки и прочесывают место сражения, дотракийцы высаживаются на сушу и осматривают остров, на случай если кто-нибудь из врагов оказался достаточно везучим, чтобы не только выжить, но и выбраться на берег. Взятых пленников, среди которых был не потерявший, несмотря ни на что, свою дерзость Эурон Грейджой, отправляют в темницы замка.

Когда всё успокаивается Дэни пишет сообщение Яре. Скоро у неё и Эурона состоится семейная встреча.

**2\. Решается на отчаянный шаг после убийства Рейгаля и Миссандеи.**

— Дракарис! — выкрикивает Миссандея и через секунды её голова оказывается отделена от тела. Дэни прослеживает за тем, как тело и голова летят наземь.

 _Дракарис_ , думает Дэни слыша, как позади тоскливо скулит Дрогон. Она освобождала людей Астапора, Юнкая и Миэрина этим словом. Она казнила предателей и преступников им же. Дэни разворачивается и идёт к Дрогону, попутно давая знак своей свите и солдатам отступать. Ей плевать на планы Тириона и Вариса, плевать на их речи, не слушай она которых, давно захватила бы Гавань.

 _Будь драконом_ , слышит она словно наяву наставление леди Оленны.

 _Дракарис!_ отдаётся в ушах звонкий голос Миссандеи.

Дэни седлает Дрогона и с его спины смотрит на удаляющийся отряд. Она смотрит, как тело её подруги несут на руках безупречные. Переводя взгляд Дэни видит Серсею, с триумфом смотрящую на них.

Серсея Ланнистер.

Женщина, что лишила её сына.

Женщина, что лишила её лучшей подруги.

Женщина, что не переживёт этот день.

Дэни взлетает. Летит выше и выше, чтобы в какой-то момент пустить Дрогона в контролируемое падение. Ветер бьёт в лицо, а земля приближается очень быстро. Дрогон атакует залпом огня прямо в то место, где стояла Серсея Ланнистер мгновения назад. Дэни понимает, что та успела уйти с помоста, но ей всё равно. Дрогон дышит пламенем почти непрерывно, до тех пор, пока каменные стены Королевской Гавани не оказываются в огне. Они приземляются на одну из уцелевших башен и Дэни кричит:

— Приведите её мне! Отдайте мне Серсею Ланнистер, и никто больше не умрёт сегодня! — обещает она и в ту же секунду ей приходится уворачиваться от копья. Дрогон тут же дышит огнем в сторону откуда оно прилетело и с десяток солдат с криками сгорают заживо.

— Сдайтесь и приведите её мне! — вновь кричит она. Наконец от группы солдат Ланнистеров отделяется часть и стремительно уносится в глубь города. Другие же предпочитают бросить мечи и встать на колени в надежде, что их пощадят. Дэни не собирается вредить им. Ей нужна Серсея и только. Дрогон снова взлетает и как можно ниже летит над городом. Вскоре она видит, как те солдаты, что ушли ранее, сражаются с тем, кто убил Миссандею. Григор Клиган, тот кто убил и Элию, её детей. Дрогон садится на здание под ним и рычит.

— В сторону! — командует Дэни и солдаты, повинуясь, рассыпаются кто куда, — Дракарис! — Дрогон обрушивает свой огонь на убийцу и как только тот превращается в горсть пепла Дэни вновь отдаёт приказ: — Приведите Серсею мне!

Серсея к этому времени проделала лишь половину пути до замка. Дрогон снова взлетает и на этот раз они летят прямо к замку. Дэни не даст Серсее скрыться там. Она знает, что та не уйдёт, солдаты, простые люди не упустят шанса закончить всё таким лёгким способом.

В конце концов это и происходит. Львица, окруженная некогда своими солдатами, стоит на подножье лестницы, ведущей в Красную Крепость пока дракон издаёт победоносный рёв.


	5. 8 x 05

**1\. Раздаёт по заслугам всем предателям, которые маскируются под союзников.**

Джон Сноу сын Рейгара Таргариена. Весть об этом разлетается по Вестеросу с невероятной скоростью и Дейенерис знает, кому стоит сказать спасибо за это. Варис был схвачен несколько дней назад, и она думает над тем, что делать с Тирионом и Джоном. Джон Сноу человек, которого она любит, оказался очередным предателем. И Тирион Ланнистер, тот кто всегда подводил её.

Тириона хватают на рассвете, в день атаки на Королевскую Гавань, и сажают в темницу рядом с евнухом, а после того, как Столица сдаётся она приказывает схватить Джона. Только численное преимущество её армии и страх перед драконом останавливают северян от вступления в очередную битву. За Джона Сноу.

Дэни велит перевезти пленников Драконьего камня в Столицу и держит их вместе до дня суда. Её солдаты на страже день и ночь, предотвращают бунты, осаждают разъяренных северян, помогают восстанавливать повреждения, что принесло сражение внутри города. Спустя две недели, когда представители великих домов верные Таргариенам прибывают, Дэни устраивает суд. В Драконьем Логове собираются лорды и простые люди, ожидая, когда выведут пленников. Рядом с Дэни стоят Яра, Джендри, Роберт Аррен, Гарлан Тирелл и последняя живая дочь Элларии Сэнд Лореза, в сопровождении дорнийской стражи. Немногие лорды отказались прибыть и приклониться перед новой королевой, но особенно в глаза бросается отсутствие северных лордов и Старков. _Джон был прав_ , думает Дэни, _Старкам лучше не являться на юг._

— Жители Королевской гавани! — Дэни выходит вперёд, стараясь не смотреть на преступников, — мы собрались здесь, чтобы увидеть, как торжествует справедливость. Долгие годы вами пренебрегали, но теперь, после моего возвращения домой, с этим покончено.

По её знаку Серсею выводят на помост, к палачу. Женщина идёт, выпрямив спину и не смотря на разъярившуюся толпу. Она знает, что с ней будет, но не собирается просить пощады. В какой-то степени, Дэни даже уважает это.

— Серсея Ланнистер, вы совершили многочисленные преступления против граждан этой страны, против Великих домов Вестероса. Последнее слово?

Серсея молчит, ухмыляется уголком губ, гордо держа голову прямо.

Несмотря на то, что присутствие Дрогона создаёт впечатление того, что именно им Дэни воспользуется, чтобы казнить врагов, но это не так. Сейчас по большей части Дрогон её поддержка, её защита.

Серсею опускают на колени, и её голова оказывается на плахе.

— За убийство королевы Вестероса Маргери Тирелл, уничтожение дома Тирелл, за убийство Элларии Сэнд и её дочерей. За убийство королевского советника Миссандеи с острова Наат, за убийство невинных граждан этого города, Серсея Ланнистер приговаривается к смерти через отрубание головы.

Палач безо всяких промедлений делает взмах топором, и голова Серсеи падает наземь.  
Останки тут же убираются подальше и на место Серсеи становится Тирион. Он смотрит на неё с разочарованием, но Дэни уже плевать. Этот человек не имеет для неё значения больше.

— Тирион Ланнистер, — начинает она, — вы обвиняетесь в измене. Ваши тактические решения привели к потере значимой части флота во время военных действий. Я приговариваю вас к казни, — Дэни хотела бы пощадить его, сослать на Стену, но не смотря на всего ошибки Тириона, он был умён, когда хотел этого. Она не могла позволить кому-либо воспользоваться этим умом против себя. Дэни не верила, что её бывший десница просто согласится мирно сидеть в одном из замков Ночного Дозора.

— Я считал, что поступаю правильно, — говорит Тирион, пока его ведут к плахе. Дэни не смотрит на него, в глубине души радуясь, что он не смеет просить пощады. Тирион больше не имеется для неё значения, убеждает она себя, даже если он был важной частью её жизни когда-то недавно.

Ещё одна голова отделена от тела, и снова останки быстро уносят.

Следующим выводят Джейме Ланнистера. Мужчина выглядит поверженным, почти сломленным и Дэни предпочла бы не смотреть на него, как не смотрела на его брата-карлика, но она всё же делает это.

— Сир Джейме Ланнистер, — начинает она и тот поднимает голову, смотрит на неё со смиренным ожиданием, — вас заклеймили цареубийцей, — Дэни переводит взгляд на собравшуюся толпу, — от лица дома Таргариен я благодарю вас за верную службу людям Вестероса. С этого момента вы лорд Утёса Кастерли.

— Но я, — Джейме непонимающе смотрит на неё и Дэни решает расставить все точки между ними прямо сейчас.

— Мой отец собирался уничтожить королевскую гавань диким огнём, и вы спасли множество людей положив конец его правлению, — Дэни смотрит Джейме прямо в глаза, — не смотря на все преступления вашего брата в одном он был прав, эта война унесла множество жизней. Я считаю, что годы прожитые в презрении за ваш поступок, был достаточным наказанием, теперь я надеюсь, что вы сделаете дом Ланнистер достойным.

Кандалы с Джейме снимаются и его отводят подальше от помоста, на котором свершается правосудие. Она надеется, что они смогут работать вместе, даже несмотря на то, что она сделала сегодня.

— Джон Сноу, — говорит она и её голос лишь чудом не срывается, даже не дрожит. Её рука дергается к животу, но она сжимает руку в кулак и остается ровно стоять на ногах.

— За неповиновение прямому приказу, за измену совершенную в ясности ума вы приговариваетесь к службе в Ночном Дозоре. Пожизненно и без возможности возвращения, — Дэни снова смотрит в народ, — несмотря на то, что Ночной Дозор ныне не имеет цели, Стена будет продолжать служить тюрьмой для каждого, кто совершил преступление. Также, этим утром было отправлено последнее предупреждающее письмо в Винтерфелл. Если по истечению двух месяцев, начиная с этого дня, леди Санса Старк не ответит на указ прибыть в Королевскую Гавань, а также откажется дать присягу и принять титул Хранителя Севера, Винтерфелл и дом Старк будет считаться врагом короны.

— Увести заключенного и завтра же сопроводить его на Стену! — приказывает она и переводит взгляд на последнего из своих врагов.

— Лорд Варис, — Дэни нечего сказать этому человеку. Она предупреждала, что с ним будет если от предаст её. Она исполнит ровно то, что обещала ему, — Вы обвиняетесь в измене, а также в попытке отравить свою королеву.

— Я надеюсь, что ошибался, — говорит он с печальной улыбкой видя, как расчищается место вокруг него. Стража и палач отходят на приличное расстояние, но всё еще пристально следят за ним.

— Это уже не имеет значения, — отвечает Дэни, и глубоко вздохнув зовёт Дрогона. Дракон рычит и придвигается ближе.

— Лорд Варис, я Дейенерис Таргариен, первая этого имени, мать драконов и законная Королева Семи Королевств, приговариваю вас к смерти.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза в последний раз.

— Дракарис, — Дрогон выдыхает небольшой поток пламени и некогда советник королевы превращается с криками в обугленное неузнаваемое тело. Дэни чувствует горечь, но решительно отказывается плакать.

Дэни глубоко вздыхает, глядя на расходящуюся толпу и чувствуя, как позади неё стеной стоят те, кто доказал свою преданность и те, кому лишь предстоит это сделать. Она не чувствует счастья, пока нет, но возможно, через какое-то время, она сможет вздохнуть спокойно. Она не тешит себя иллюзиями, что всё кончено, там в большом мире ещё много людей, которые хотят добраться до неё. Сейчас в этот миг, она хочет лишь организовать себе и своему ребёнку безопасность. До последних Тарагриенов никто не доберется. Она позаботится об этом.

**2\. Не сжигает королевскую гавань.**

— Звоните в колокола! — кричат со всех углов города. Дэни сидит на спине Дрогона и оглядывает Королевскую Гавань.

Все произошло стремительно быстро. Флот Эурона уничтожен, каждый скорпион сожжен. Её дом прямо перед ней. Всего пара минут полёта и она сможет шагнуть в место, к которому стремилась всю жизнь.

Колокола звонят, армия Ланнистеров складывает оружие и Дрогон вновь поднимается в воздух. Они летят низко, Дэни видит, как на земле бегают и жители, и стражники и солдаты в надежде спрятаться от дракона. Дейенерис горько улыбается. Любви ей здесь не видать, но и ладно. Она вернется домой, будет заботиться о Вестеросе как заботилась о Миэрине. Плевать на всё остальное.

Дрогон приземляется у Красного Замка и Дэни ждёт пока её воины подойдут ближе. Серый Червь знает, что делать поэтому в замок проникают несколько отрядов безупречных. Она слышит звуки борьбы, жестокой борьбы, но не двигается с места. Спустя время они возвращаются, у половины из них доспехи залиты кровью и Дэни не может не заметить, что численность воинов сократилась почти что наполовину.

— Что случилось? — Дэни ожидала, что будет сопротивление, но крови на броне безупречных слишком много.

— Там был Гора, — отвечает Серый Червь, — мы одолели его, Миса. Серсея Ланнистер схвачена, — в этот момент четверо безупречных выводят из замка саму Серсею, а к Дэни и Дрогону подоспели Тирион и Джон.

— Ваше Величество, — обращается Тирион и Дэни слышит в его голосе настороженность. Он боится её и правильно. — Думаю будет правильно казнить её на суде, при жителях столицы.

Дэни поворачивает к нему голову и с безразличием смотрит. Она знает, что Тирион всё еще на стороне своей семьи, и не может не думать о том, что её десница уже готовит побег своей сестры, как приготовил побег для брата. Но этого не будет, как не было суда для её семьи. Дэни снова смотрит на Серсею в окружении безупречных.

— Отойдите на безопасное расстояние, — приказывает она на валирийском, и солдаты немедленно подчиняются, образуя вокруг Серсеи круг и выставляя копья вперёд, чтобы та даже не могла подумать побежать сейчас.

— Ваше Величество! — снова пытается Тирион, но Дэни не обращает внимания.

— Дэни! — на Джона не обращать внимания труднее, но она справляется. Нет смысла слушать предателей.

— Дракарис! — Дрогон выдыхает поток пламени и Серсея тут же сгорает, как и все враги драконьей династии.

— Я хочу ваш знак десницы обратно, — говорит она Тириону, — я предупреждала, что не прощу предательства, — безупречные берут Тириона под стражу. Она распорядилась об этом до битвы, после того как узнала, что Джейме Ланнистер освобождён. С Джоном сложнее, она хотела бы просто больше никогда не видеть его, как бы её сердце не желало обратного.

— Обыщите замок и заприте всех, кого найдете в темницах, — приказывает она, — убедитесь, что никаких битв не возникнет в городе, — Дэни слезает со спины Дрогона и её солдаты тут же окружают её. Она идёт, вперед не обращая внимания на Джона пытающегося привлечь её внимание и отбрасывает все мысли о нём. Стоит её посмотреть на вход в замок, как её немедленно переполняет трепет от мысли, что всё наконец закончилось.

Дэни перешагивает порог Красной Крепости.

Она наконец дома.

**3\. Атакует только крепость.**

Серсея оградила себя невинными людьми. Дэни видит их с высоты, наивно надеющихся, что дракон их не достанет. Она не хочет никого убивать, причинять вред, но понимает, что жертвы неизбежны.

Башня десницы первая оказывается охвачена огнем. Дрогон делает круг вокруг замка, при этом стараясь держаться от него максимально далеко, чтобы не задеть стены крыльями. Дэни не собирается уничтожать красную крепость, лишь выкурить всех оттуда. Либо они выйдут на улицу спасаясь от огня, либо сгорят внутри. Всё просто.

В конце концов жертв оказывается не так много, как она думала будет, но все еще слишком много, чем ей хотелось бы. Замок горит в некоторых частях какое-то время и после того, как огонь гаснет безупречные врываются внутрь, чтобы найти тела. Серсею и её мейстера выносят среди последних. Она явно до последнего отказывалась уходить, а когда решилась, было поздно. Их нашли посреди лестницы, Квиберн умер, свернувшись вокруг своей королевы, до последнего надеясь спасти ту от огня и дыма.

Дэни приказывает отстроить стены и повреждённые огнем части замка, а сама живет некоторое время на Драконьем камне работая оттуда.

Она возвращается, когда городские стены, как новенькие охраняют Королевскую Гавань, замок восстановлен и гордо возвышается над городом. Знамена дома Таргариен развеваются по всей Столице, когда Дейенерис наконец садится на Железный Трон.


	6. 8 x 06

**1\. Ходит с охраной.**

Дэни стоит перед Железным Троном и не решается сесть на него. Огнём и кровью она вернула всё, что было отнято у её семьи.

Джон объявляется в зале совсем скоро и смотрит на неё с укором, ненавистью. Она знает, что сделала, а он безжалостно напоминает ей об этом. Будто Дэни сможет забыть, как обрушила свою ярость на простых людей. Она не забудет, но Джон либо примет это, либо уйдёт. Дэни кажется, что возможен лишь последний вариант. Мужчина не смотрел ей в глаза с тех пор, как узнал о своём происхождении. Он не слушал её, так с чего ей слушать его? Разговор не ладится? переходит на громкие тона, и Джон уходит, косясь на в тот же миг ожесточившихся дотракийцев и безупречных, стоящих тут и там в тронном зале. Джон уходит, и Дэни знает, что он бесповоротно разочарован в ней. Ещё одно поражение в её жизни. Ничего нового. Дэни обдумывает свои первые приказы, когда снаружи раздается яростный крик Дрогона. Она слышит, как тот дышит пламенем и со всех ног несётся на улицу.

Порог замка в огне и проходя через него она замечает обугленное до не узнавания тело. Дрогон рычит и раз за разом выдыхает огонь в абсолютно хаотичном направлении. Подходя ближе Дэни, видит, что его морда в крови. Её сыну больно, и она чувствует ярость. Почему это не прекратится? Сколько еще боли они вынесут?

Дэни подходит к Дрогону смело и проводит часы успокаивая его. Рана тяжелая, кровь шипит, и она почти уверена, что под глазом у Дрогона навсегда останется шрам.

— Выясните кто это был, — указывает она позже, когда небольшой отряд её воинов осмеливается подойти к ним, не боясь сгореть заживо. Однако когда один из воинов безупречных делает шаг вперед Дэни понимает, что ответ уже есть.

— Это был Джон Сноу, Миса.

У Дэни перехватывает дыхание. Вот как значит. Что ж, Джону Сноу повезло сгореть.

**2\. Традиции и месть.**

Дотракийцы были тихими. Над ними, как и над безупречными, насмехались. Казалось, что все вздохнули свободно, когда по миру пошла весть о смерти королевы драконов, и лишь немногие затаились, желая мести.

Яра Грейджой собиралась насладиться этим как следует. Она с отвращением слушает карлика, проглатывает оскорбление мелкой Старк, всё лишь потому, что знает о том, что грядёт. Король Бран Сломленный, как же.

Яра молчит. Молчит, зная, что северян, пришедших в столицу со Старками, режут как скот. Яра молчит, зная, что в камеру Джона Сноу вот-вот посетят, а может уже посетили, кровные всадники королевы Дейенерис. Дотракийцы не проявят пощады. Вестерос станет новым пастбищем для них, а флаг с трехглавым драконом ещё долго будет висеть на стенах Красной Крепости. Королева мертва, но её дело будет жить.

Яра не скрывает усмешки, когда в Драконье Логово врываются дотракийцы и безупречные почти вперемешку. Их вела одна королева, они умеют работать вместе.  
Драка не длится долго. Серый Червь, увидев подкрепление первым же делом перерезает карлику горло. В Арью Старк прилетает метко брошенное копье, а новоявленному королю сносят голову аракхом. Сансу берут в плен и Яра становится свидетельницей того, как последнюю из Старков довозят до дома живой, лишь для того, чтобы та узрела как разграбляют и уничтожают Винтерфелл.

В конце концов, многие дотракийцы выполнив свой последний долг совершают древний, как их культура ритуал: следуют за своей Кхалиси в Сумеречные земли.

Оставшиеся же воины остаются жить, чтобы сделать всё, чтобы имя Дейенерис Таргариен запомнили навсегда.

**3\. Бонус: что было бы, не за-оось сценаристы дракона.**

Джон опускает мёртвое, но ещё тёплое тело на пол и отходит в сторону, давая Дрогону осмотреть Дейенерис. Дракон толкает мордой свою мать, словно в попытке разбудить, а понимая, что та не ответит кричит от горя. Он остался один. Последний в своем роде.

Джон смотрит на зверя, глядит как в его глотке разгорается пламя. Он готов принять на себя драконий гнев, но Дрогон палит по чудом уцелевшей стенке около трона, а потом и вовсе обрушивает сильнейший поток пламени на сам трон, за который боролась Дейенерис. Когда дракон наконец останавливается Джон с изумлением смотрит на расплавленную жижу на том самом месте, где секунды стоял выкованный из мечей символ власти.

Сноу слышит шевеление позади себя, оборачивается сталкиваясь со взглядом зверя и мимолетно думает о том, что ему, Джону жить с тем, что произошло в этот день до конца своей жизни. В следующую секунду дракон делает лишь один резкий, направленный рывок и разрывает на части единственного живого человека в тронном зале. Дрогон не оборачивается посмотреть на кровавые ошмётки, оставшиеся от Джона Сноу. Дрогон берёт в лапы ту, что дала ему жизнь и улетает подальше от места, которое отняло жизнь у неё.


End file.
